


Me Love Cookies

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Cookies, Gen, Humor, gingerbread cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair is telling Jim a story about a Yeti in Nepal.  What are you laughing for?





	Me Love Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ainm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainm/pseuds/ainm) in the [2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2018_TSSS_DrabbleDays) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  **Gingerbread [in any form!]** – due 9th Dec/revealed 10th Dec
> 
> Prompt Details: The prompt originally said "(Men, Women, Cookies, Snaps)," and for the prompt voting I added "[I bet houses & Yeti would be fair game too...]" – and then just summed that up to whatever use of gingerbread suits you. You could even go with gingerbread-scented products at the mall – stretch your wings, live a little, all that… :-) (But I sure hope someone manages to write me some gingerbread yeti fic. Just saying. ;-))
> 
> Logistical Details:  
> \- due by 11:59pm December *09* EST (GMT+5)  
> \- will remain Unrevealed until December 10th  
> \- will remain Anonymous until December 25th

** Me Love Cookies **

“Hey, Jim, did I ever tell you about my trip to the Himalayas in Nepal?”

Jim stared over at Blair wondering what was up. Here they were making Gingerbread cookies for work and Blair asked him that question? Weird. 

“No, Chief, I’d remember that one.”

“I was almost 17 when I went for a Christmas break with my mother. We made homemade Gingerbread cookies and it reminded me of a story that I don’t tell many people.”

“Is this a joke? Are you going to tease me about gingerbread cookies or something?” Jim wondered aloud. 

“Why would I tease you? We made about 50 batches up and my mother told me that we had to set them on a rock for the Yeti. Don’t laugh, she believes that shit. I didn’t, but I helped her do it anyway.”

“And you got a picture of him eating your cookies?” Jim asked, laughing. 

“No, not hardly. Can you imagine what the government would do if they found something like that. They would treat the Yeti like a lab rat or something,” Blair assured him. 

“Then what happened? What’s the punch line, Sandburg? I know one is coming.”

“Oh shush. Mom told me to watch out my bedroom window with my night vision goggles on and see if the Yeti liked our gift to him. I watched and watched but I became tired. I still had a gingerbread cookie in my hand as I fell asleep. I woke up and the Yeti was in the window trying to reach in for my cookie. For God’s sake he had tons of cookies in the boxes we left, but he wanted mine. I gave it to him, he was huge. He swallowed without even chewing it and growled, “Me love cookies.”

Blair then burst out laughing and Jim glared at him. “I knew you never made cookies for a Yeti.”

“Oh, man we did make cookies. And they were all gone. But as far as I know he doesn’t talk. Just loves to eat food that everyone puts out for him. It’s like a sacrifice. We had to sacrifice the cookies to keep him from eating people’s children. I was Naomi’s young, it could have been me.”

“You love to torment me don’t you, Chief? I thought maybe you saw him.”

“I did see him on another night, but I didn’t tell anyone. I didn’t want anyone looking for him. We have to protect the Yeti.”

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/0%20Secret%20Santa%202018/Yeti_-_FB-C_zpsjutqjgfx.png.html)

Jim couldn’t tell if Blair was lying or not. His senses didn’t help with Blair because he was so damn good at obfuscation.

“I don’t believe you, Blair. Now, can we get back to baking these cookies?” 

“Let me get this picture I took. Keep in mind It’s old.”

Jim rolled his eyes and starting cutting out more cookies to go into the oven. He knew Blair didn’t have a Yeti picture and Jim was pissed that he was teasing him. 

“What do you think about this? Cat got your tongue?”

“Blair, it looks like a snow mound. It doesn’t look like a Yeti.”

“Well, it is. It was sitting on the ground eating those damn cookies. I don’t care if you believe me or not. It happened.”

“When you go up to Heaven’s gates, St. Peter is going to laugh about this and tell you to go downstairs.”

“Either way, the Yeti might be there,” Blair teased. 

“Oh shut up about the Yeti.”

“You’re right, enough about the Yeti. Let’s make our cookies. And when it comes to cookies, Joel is our Yeti. We have to sacrifice them to him or he’ll eat our lunch,” Blair joked. 

Both men talked about the livelihood of there actually being a Yeti. But at least they didn’t have to sacrifice the cookies to anyone.


End file.
